supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 881
Synopsis for "The Hunt for Reactron Part-1" Kara, Thara and Chris teleport into a Metropolis alleyway and Kara flies off the handle kicking the crap out of Thara for 'killing her dad and trying to kill her.' However, it has been a series of long drawn out elaborate illusions cast by Mirabai, the moody opal eyed minion of General Lane. But Kara blames it all on Thara losing her mind to the perils of hope and faith. When Chris steps in to defend his lover it also dawns on her that this man Thara calls Chris is in fact her nephew Chris. The citizens of Metropolis are ready to take on the heroes Superman II style and suddenly we see the attack Mirabai orchestrated come to play on every video billboard in the city. With the 'murder' of Mon-El. The city that hated and feared Mon-El decide they must avenge him. Guardian leaps in from nowhere (obviously able to evade the super-honed senses of three Kryptonians) and takes revenge (equally the man that treated Mon-El like a two year old apparently did so because he was a friend). Guardian electrocuted Kara with an electrical net he is somehow immune to and then instructs his Science Police team to attack. They do and take down Thara very quickly, Chris tries in vain to tell them it was an illusion but Guardian won't listen. Kara now free of the electric net swoops in and grabs Thara with Chris following at lightning speed. Guardian kicks himself that he couldn't apprehend the trio. Elsewhere in 7734, Metallo and Corben are undergoing repairs. Corben sports a new skin and his cheap knock off is bitter that he must stay strapped to a gurney. Corben rubs salt in the wound that he's been given special duties by General Lane while Reactron's radiation leak undergoes investigation after Mirabai's spells causes his containment suit to rupture. While a bored Reactron watches the live broadcasts from the 'Edge of Reason' he swears that he'll hunt down Kara. Meanwhile in Paris, in one of Kara's many 'Fortresses' (tiny apartments scattered across the globe), Kara and Chris talk about what's been going on and when Chris admits he loves Thara, Kara decides to poison it, obviously still under the impression that had Thara not gone into the Phantom Zone to rescue 'The Voice of Nightwing' that her father would be alive. Kara points out that Thara has always had strong religious beliefs, in particular with the legend of Flamebird and Nightwing. Chris doesn't tell Kara that he IS the voice of Nightwing nor that he saw his beloved become a flaming Phoenix... in fact he seems to completely forget it ever happened... Kara is at a loss for words when she realizes her comments were overheard by Thara and stutters as Thara takes charge and points out that the broadcasts they saw in Metropolis were obviously faked. Kara, more than a little ashamed is silent. In Metropolis, Lois is trying to track down her father and the newsroom is alive with banter to the degree that Perry is hunting around the newsroom crowds to find Jimmy Olsen. Lois brushes him off after her call is a dead end and races to see Cat. Lois tries to reason with her former rival that the anti-Kryptonian stories should stop and that the video of Mon-El's death is fake. Cat points out that Lois is a minority. Right now no-one likes anything Kryptonian related and if she's not careful she'll be as hated as they are... Chris and Thara are having a heart to heart in Kara's front room. Chris is having second thoughts about the legends, and now Kara has sowed the seeds that it might all be a falsity, he asks Thara to affirm her faith by revealing the story... Kara steps in and on the theory Chris offered about illusions, she pieces the mystery that the two sleepers they were chasing were in fact Metallo and Reactron! Thara and Chris ask what Kara will do when they catch up with them. Kara says she'll force Reactron to reveal the truth before turning him over to Alura for punishment. Thara objects, Alura would execute him. Kara throws in another nasty comment and this time Thara reacts slamming Supergirl into the Eiffel Tower! The fight attracts all kinds of attention and by the time they realize they've blown their cover an assault of Squad K arrives to take them all down. Appearing in "The Hunt for Reactron Part-1" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing *Supergirl Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Perry White *Cat Grant Villains *Metallo *Reactron *Squad K *Perseus Hazard *Science Police *Guardian (Jim Harper) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis *'Paris', France Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Three" Captain Atom is spied on by a woman named Jenny Blake. She urgently contacts her superior officer Colonel Gunn, stating that "Arrow" (Captain Atom) is compromised, revealing that Captain Atom has been previously brainwashed. Blake meets with Gunn, which the colonel have his commando team to 'suit up'. Lord Gadrey tries to grasp with the amnesiac Captain Atom of his acknowledgment of his previous terrible actions over the men he killed. Their moment is interrupted by Colonel Gunn and his team, suited in power armors who then attack Captain Atom. Atom shield against their attack and providing Gadrey and Royard to run for safety. After putting up a fight, Captain Atom is stunned by Gunn. Hidden behind some rubble, Royard wants to help Captain Atom, but Wodan heavily disagrees as Captain Atom's good actions couldn't make up for what he has previously done before, which Lord Gadrey agrees. Colonel Gunn towers over Captain Atom, stating that his superiors will 'scramble his skull' from ever having independent thoughts. As Blake was about to restrain Captain Atom, a mage and an ogre charges in and killing/subduing Gunn and his remaining men. Blake is then put at knife-point by the ogre and is threaten by the mage to help them take Captain Atom or die. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Three" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *'Lord Gadrey' *'Royard' *'Wodan' *'Danel' (First Appearance) *Aggaro (First Appearance) Villains *Specialist Jenny Blake *'Colonel Gunn' (First Appearance) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Sorcerers' World' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_881 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-the-hunt-for-reactron-part-1/37-171393/ 881 881